A Warden Taken
by NovemberFall
Summary: Zevran POV. Zevran contemplates Alistair's situation, and how he can remedy it. Slash, explict m/m, dub-con.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Warden Taken

Category: Dragon Age

Rating: M

Warnings: Slash, explict m/m, dub-con

Summary: Zevran POV. Zevran contemplates Alistair's situation, and how he can remedy it.

* * *

I was sick of him, the Grey Warden, thinking that he was god's gift to the world, above everyone else and yet still a scared virginal child. If only he would make his move on Drake, take his fellow Grey Warden like he really wanted to, then perhaps I would not have such a problem with him, but Drake was far too focused on her quest to care for relationships with her companions. I wondered sometimes if she even cared for her companions at all, most conversations were barely civil and she preferred the company of the less talkative members like Sten and Shale. It created an odd group dynamic and I was becoming bored with the seriousness and lack of flirtation within the camp, they didn't even visit the taverns when in town, much less the whore houses. Though saying that, I found myself less interested in the soft curves of the human women I saw, their frailty made my lip curl and sultry looks turned my stomach. Now, as I sat in camp next to the fire listening to Oghren paying backhanded compliments to Wynne, I know what I can do to break my boredom and now had to wait for the opportune moment.

* * *

I dug my dagger deep into the back of the last Hurlock and watched its body slump to the ground, blood quickly pooling out onto the ground. Wynne ran up and cast a mild healing spell, the scratch on my arm knitting back together, before running over to help Sten who had taken a blow to the head. Drake was busy searching the bodies as Grim rolled around happily in the spilt blood, barking with glee.

"Alistair?" I called, the Grey Warden nowhere in sight. Sten and Wynne looked over at my shout, their puzzled looks turning into confusion as they realised Alistair's absence. "Alistair?" I yelled again, running across to where I'd last seen the man fighting, kicking aside the darkspawn bodies until I spied something glittering in the grass – Alistair's chain, given to him when he became a Grey Warden, something he always wore. An almost inaudible groan came from a huge Alpha Hurlock and I drew my blade, driving it deep into the creatures head before I realised that it was already dead and the groan had come from _beneath_ it. I rolled the body to one side and uncovered Alistair, face covered with blood from a head wound, breathing shallow and laboured. A quick check revealed a broken arm that could easily be fixed, a punctured lung which would be sore but again fixable, it was the head wound that worried me more though. I took cloth and salve out of my roll and cleaned the wound, dabbing at it lightly until the full extent of the damage was uncovered, pressing the cloth to it in order to stem the flow of blood.

"Drake!" I called, glancing over my shoulder as she meandered her way over, stooping to look over my shoulder and survey her fellow Warden. I looked down as Alistair's eyes flickered open, giving a painful cough and grabbing hold of my wrist in surprise.

"He's got a broken arm, internal injury and head wound, though I think he'll be okay with some medical attention."

"Then call Wynne over, not me," Drake answered, shouldering her sword and jogged to the edge of the clearing to keep a look out. I looked back down to find Alistair looking at me, wrist still locked in his grasp, the hurt and confused look in his eyes showing that he'd heard our conversation. Wynne appeared next to me, kneeling down to assess Alistair's injuries for herself and my wrist was finally released, skin knitting back together and limbs straightening as magic flew from her fingertips.

"Is he alright to move?" I asked Wynne, the quickness of her healing a comfort.

"Yes, but not far. We should make camp as soon as possible."

"It is not even near sunset," Drake's voice suddenly spoke out from behind us, Sten had taken over her watch on the clearing's edge and she had overheard our conversation.

"If we continue much further, he will become weaker and take a lot longer to recover. My magic can also do so much, his body needs to do some healing of its own. Surely spending the afternoon in camp and starting out tomorrow with a completely healed and rested group is for the best?" I thanked the stars that Wynne was with us, ever the diplomat, for I would have voiced my opinions a lot sharper given the chance.

"I don't like waiting around for longer than we have to."

"If we try to move him immediately, he won't be able to save your arse in the next fight we have," I spat, making Drake curl her lip and lean in slightly.

"I'm not the one taking a break under a dead darkspawn." I opened my mouth to reply with something tastless and uncalled for, but Alistair got there before me.

"Sorry, won't happen again, need to keep an eye on what's happening behind me from now on." Drake nodded and left to join Sten, muttering to him in quick and concise terms about pitching camp.

"Let's move!" Was shouted out across the clearing, the group quickly gathering together and setting out to find a suitable camp spot, Drake, Sten and Shale storming ahead at their usual pace, Leliana and Morrigan scouting to the sides for any more darkspawn hordes, while myself and Wynne held back with Alistair. It was late afternoon by the time we finally stopped, even though we'd passed through at least three good sites for camps, and Alistair was definitely lagging behind, earning us glares from Drake and stony looks from Sten.

"God I'm exhausted," Alistair muttered as we finally got camp sorted and began to relax for the evening.

"Wynne may be able to do something for you," I said, sitting down on the log next to his and peeling off my breastplate. He groaned as he removed his boots, struggling to reach the buckles on his armour with his bad arm. I leant across and undid them for him, catching the weight of the armour as it slid off his shoulders. "Go and wash, I'll ask Wynne if she has anything." Alistair nodded, glancing over to where Drake and Sten were sat slightly apart from the rest of the group, both cleaning their weapons in silent concentration.

I collected some salves off Wynne and made my way out of camp and towards the nearby stream; spying Alistair sat at the water's edge smoothing water onto his legs.

"I've got some bits for you," I announced as I walked up, so I did not startle him with my presence. Moving in the shadows with silent footsteps was now second nature to me and I had startled him many times in the past.

"Oh, thanks." I set the pots down beside him and sat down next to him, dabbling my fingers in the clear water and watching Alistair. He picked up the pots one by one, reading the names and sniffing the contents. "I like this one," he suddenly said, holding out for me to smell. The scent was fresh and sweet, almost like a pine forest just after it'd rained. "Would you be able to... help me? I- I can't reach my shoulder properly." I nodded and took the pot off him, dipping my fingers into the salve and moving to be behind him. I began to rub the salve on the damaged shoulder, Alistair flinching as the cool substance touched his skin. "That feels so much better," Alistair sighed and leant back into my touch, making me grin and bring my other hand up, massaging his shoulders and neck gently.

"Feel better?" I asked, trailing my hands down his back, rubbing in small circles all the way down his spine.

"Yes, a lot. I have to say, I'm surprised you're helping me so much."

"Our leader leaves quite a bit to be desired in the care and compassion departments, no? And Wynne has enough to do healing and mothering everyone."

"I just can't believe she-" I stopped my massage and moved round so that I could see Alistair's face. "She didn't even see if I was alright. I thought she was watching my back in battle, that's how it was when we first starting fighting together. I didn't see him, next thing I knew I had a mace in my forehead."

"I know," I muttered, not wanting to interrupt his rant, he had obviously been storing it up for a while.

"She's so determined – there were plenty of places to camp before this one but she had to keep going as long as possible. I swear, if the darkspawn don't kill me, exhaustion will. I mean I get it!" Alistair suddenly looked up at me, an almost desperate look in his eyes. "I've had the dreams as well, the archdemon is always there, watching us and it makes me want to be on my own, keep on fighting for as long as possible through the day. But she's stopped talking to me about them, she prefers to sit in silence with the Golem or Qunari, and it can't be healthy bottling it all up."

"You need to let her deal with it in her own way, if she believes this is the best way to lead us against the darkspawn then nothing we say or do will change her mind. You need to find other ways of dealing with it, other things to occupy your mind." Alistair sighed and nodded, rolling his shoulder slowly.

"The only time I have a clear mind is when I'm fighting. But it seems even that has changed now."

"There are... other methods of distraction," I said, my eyes gleaming with suggestion and I saw Alistair blush and shake his head.

"Zevran, do you ever think of anything else? Anyway, I'm just not ready..." He tailed off, looking out over the water. "I thought I was, thought I'd met someone finally, but hey what can you do?" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, instead contenting myself with grabbing another of the salve pots and applying it to his shoulder, fingers trailing down his arms, circling his elbows and then down to his hands.

"Don't think anyone would have sex if they waited until they believed they were ready," I replied quietly, hands smoothing back up his arms and inching down onto his chest.

"You didn't?" Alistair asked, looking at me with unconcealed intrigue. I choked back a derisive snort and instead focused on my fingers.

"I was young and impulsive," I shrugged and continued, "but you misunderstand me, I meant more that no one _believes_ they are ready, whether they actually are or not."

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"As long as I can return the favour."

"What… What age did you lose your virginity?" I looked up at Alistair to find him crimson and picking at the tufts of grass by his feet.

"Fourteen." He started in surprise and looked up at me, "I was an assassin from a very young age and nothing gets you closer to someone than being… intimate with them."

"Still, fourteen? That's… I felt so young at fourteen!" Alistair paused, "do you not feel bad, using sex to get close to people so you can kill them?"

"No, it is my job," I answered simply.

"Was your job," Alistair corrected me quickly, frowning slightly when I smiled at him.

"Maybe – just think, I could slit your throat in a second and you don't even have your sword to hand."

"Well that's… comforting."

"Back to the original topic – you honestly thought that _Drake_ was going to be the one? Your maid in shining armour?"

"Not if you put it like that!" Alistair laughed, "But I thought we had a connection, you know. I felt so alone after Duncan died and she sat and listened to everything. Then there were all the nightmares, and she starting getting training from Sten and everything changed." We fell silent and I applied more salve to my fingers, dancing over the various bruises on Alistair's chest and sides, Alistair bursting out in laughter when I skimmed his rib cage.

"Ticklish!" He gasped and I grinned, smoothing my hand over his stomach and dipping down towards his navel, making him jump and close a hand around my wrist.

"Stop Zevran, before you go too far."

"What is too far? A friend helping another friend? Do you really want to die without knowing what it's like?"

"No," Alistair whispered, fingers still enclosed around my wrist but thumb beginning to draw small circles on my skin. "But I don't want to live and regret it." My annoyance flared up again, but I quickly smothered it and instead trailed my other hand up his leg.

"Zev, no! Seriously, I don't want this."

"You may not want it, but you _need_ it."

"Not this way," his last words were muffled by a groan as I licked down his neck, sucking on the pressure point below his ear.

"There's no other way," I regretted the words the minute they came out of my mouth, but it made Alistair fall silent for a few minutes and allowed me to lick a path down his chest, fingers undoing his smallclothes before he even realised what I was doing.

"Oh god," Alistair moaned, head flung back as I slid his clothes over his legs and threw them to one side, fingertips dancing back up his legs and inside his thighs, tongue swirling in his navel as I dropped lower and settled myself between his open thighs. "Zev," he panted, fingers twisting into my hair as I took him into my mouth, licking up the shaft and encircling the base with my hand. "Oh, oh," I could listen to that sound all day, he sounded delightfully surprised every time I twitched my tongue, but I knew that he was close. He looked down at me when I removed my mouth from him, crawling up his body until I hovered over him.

"I want to take you," I whispered, rolling my hips down into him so that he could feel my need. I could see the realisation on his face as what I'd said actually hit, that delightful blush crawling up his cheeks, he gulped and nodded slowly. I undressed quickly, seeing Alistair's eyes survey every inch of me (especially _those_ inches) and I purposefully stretched to show off lean muscles. I leant over and grabbed a pot of salve – the one Alistair had said he liked so much – coating my fingers before parting his thighs gently and letting my hands drift downwards. He gasped and lifted his hips as my fingers found their goal, whispering comforting _shh_'s as I pushed a finger in gently, allowing him to get used to the intrusion. Soon a second finger joined the first, twisting to find that spot inside, grinning as Alistair's face changed from uncomfortable pain to uncontrollable pleasure, his hips jerking up and toes curling into the grass beneath us. I rubbed the spot a few more times, loving the sounds erupting from Alistair's mouth, before removing my fingers and slathering my cock in the salve, lifting up Alistair's legs and placing them on my shoulders.

"Ready?" He placed his hands on my arms then nodded and I positioned myself, pushing in gently and relished the tight heat that gripped me, biting my lip as his fingers dug into my arms. I stilled halfway inside him, allowing him to get used to me, smiling as he opened his eyes and relaxed his grip around my arms. He lifted his head slightly and I obliged, pressing my lips to his and I felt him melt into it, desperate and hungry for whatever I could offer him. I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue plunder every corner of his mouth as I pulled out and pushed into him again, swallowing the groan I elicited from him. I ended the kiss and dipped my head to nip at his jaw and neck, driving deeper into him as he dug his fingernails into my back in desperation.

"Maker!" Alistair gasped as I increased my pace, hand encircling him and stroking in time with my own thrusts. "Zev, I'm-" Alistair bit his lip as he released, muscles clenching deliciously around me and I slowed down slightly to allow him to recover, before increasing my pace again till I felt the familiar tensing in my stomach and released deep into the man beneath me. I collapsed to one side, staring up at the night sky and feeling the sweat cool on my forehead. I felt Alistair stir beside me, his breathing coming hard and heavy, an intoxicating mixture of sweat and semen drying on his stomach. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him, eyes closed, mouth – bruised and ravished – hanging slightly open, and felt so proud that I'd brought the might Warden down to my own level. I bent my head and licked his stomach clean, tongue dipping into his belly button and making his stomach clench as it tickled.

"Zevran," he whispered as I finished cleaning him up and moved up his body to hover above him, not being able to resist stealing a deep kiss and making Alistair taste himself on my tongue.

"I hope I wasn't a disappointment," I said, stroking a hand down Alistair's face.

"No! I, er, well…" Alistair started babbling and I pressed a finger to his lips.

"It's okay," Alistair nodded and lent up for a kiss, which I obliged before standing up and shrugging back into my clothes.

"Come on, we've got to get back, we've been gone a while." A tiny frown crossed Alistair's face before he slowly picked himself up off the ground and began to dress. I turned to make my way back to camp, just spotting the glint of armour within the bushes, retreating quickly and quietly back to the camp. I smirked, I recognised that armour.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, blah, blah.

Warnings: None for this chapter, depressingly.

* * *

It didn't take the Warden long to corner me about my behaviour, the evening in camp passed relatively uneventfully (apart from Alistair retiring very early, claiming that his injuries would heal better with sleep) but the journey the following day was uncomfortable for everyone. Alistair clearly had no idea what to say or do about anything, though he did seem to have changed slightly, more confident within himself somehow. Drake, leading the group as always with long strides and silence, nodded to Sten and began to fall back through the group, finally stopping where myself and Wynne were walking.

"We are thinking of heading up to Orzammar, passing through Lake Callanhad quickly."

"For what purpose?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as the Warden fixed me with a steely glance.

"Something I need to do for Sten up there." I exchanged a quick glance with Wynne, who smiled wearily as Drake jogged back to the front of the group and fell into step with Sten.

"You reckon those two are...?" I nodded up to the Qunari and Warden, who were both walking like they were completely alone.

"Are what Zevran? I have no time for innuendos and nods," Wynne replied.

"Sharing the long nights together?"

"I haven't seen or heard anything, and neither do I wish to acknowledge it even if I have."

"They would make an odd couple, would a word ever pass between them?"

"Well, if Sten needs something doing and we're doing it, he must have spoken to Drake. They talk, perhaps just not quite as loudly as you do." Wynne laughed at her own little joke, then her tone suddenly turned harsh. "Alistair, what are you doing? Stop loitering over my shoulder and partake in the conversation."

"Sorry, I couldn't help but come over, teasing Zevran is becoming a favourite pastime."

"So Alistair," I couldn't help but pounce on the poor lad after that little comment, "do _you_ think Drake's been licking the old Qunari lamppost of late?"

"Maker!" Alistair exclaimed, scrunching his face up, "that's a horrible expression."

"Oh sorry, I forgot," I gave a look of mock horror to Wynne, "we're in presence of a virgin! Such talk is defiling his ears." I shot Alistair a grin as his face began to turn red, so annoyed and embarrassed that he couldn't even stutter.

"Zevran!" Wynne chided. "Just because you have little care for intimacy, do not measure your wisdom simply by how many people you have sullied."

"How about it Alistair?" I gave the Warden a cheeky wink, "fancy being sullied by me?" Alistair was looking at me desperately and I suddenly felt a pang of pity for him, this simple, foolish human who had been pushed into something he hadn't particularly wanted.

"Oh no," Wynne suddenly whispered, looking between the two of us. "You stupid man!" She exclaimed at Alistair – who turned redder than I thought was possible – before she rounded on me. "And you! I knew that you wanted a bed mate while we travelled, but I did not think you stoop to actually _forcing_ someone!" I couldn't raise my eyes to look at Wynne, I ended up staring at my boots like a petulant child caught doing something naughty.

"Wynne," Alistair had finally caught his voice and spoke with surprising strength. "He didn't force me, he just made me see things differently. And, no offence, but this is between me and him."

"Oh, between you and him is it? Then I shall leave you alone. Maybe Zevran can darn your socks for you as well?" Wynne strode off, leaving me with a sinking feeling in my stomach and a gnat buzzing in my ear.

"I've been doing some thinking," the gnat buzzed, "about us." I waved half-heartedly to try and knock the annoyance away but it stayed exactly there.

"Look, Alistair, I'm glad you don't believe I forced you last night but truth be told I did. There is no relationship, no 'us', and _definitely_ no darning of your socks. If you want fun then find me, but expect nothing more." I broke off from the group entirely after my speech, striking out to the right under the pretence of scouting for incoming enemies. The virgin gave – no, not the virgin. Shit, I'd even taken his label from him – the Warden gave me a hurt but surprisingly understanding look before continuing with the rest of the group.

* * *

A small troop of Darkspawn were the only battle we saw all day, though the remnants of one were what Drake was interested in at Lake Callenhad. We finally learnt that it was Sten's sword that we were looking for, and it was because he awoke without it that he killed the farmers near Lothering. I mean, I understand how attached to a weapon one can get; when Drake gave me a new dagger and said it was far better than my Crow blade, I had a hard time relinquishing it and taking up a new blade, but I would never kill a whole group of innocents just because it wasn't where I expected it to be. We discovered that it had been taken by someone up to Orzammar, and as it was our plan to head there anyway we would look for the sword too. We set up camp that night just north of the Lake, the Magi tower shining out like a beacon over the waters. After food was eaten I decided to wash down in the lake, bathe in the clear waters and soak in the magic – the air buzzed with it as though it was alive and it got into your veins, making you feel invincible through mere placebo. I meandered along the water's edge until I found a spot I particularly liked the look of and slid my boots off, untying my armour and shrugging it off, about to lay my daggers on the ground when I heard the lightest footstep behind me.

"Come out Warden, before I convince myself you're a darkspawn and gut you."

"I'd like to see you try," Drake answered wryly before stepping out onto the bank.

"Trying to get a second show?" She didn't even have the good grace to look embarrassed at being caught watching, she simply raised an eyebrow.

"I could have done without the first one."

"Ah, then perhaps you want a more... personal one?" I grinned, knowing full well that she wanted no such thing.

"Don't mess with Alistair. I don't know or care what his reasons for last night were, but I do _not_ want you fucking up his head. If he spends battles watching your arse instead of his enemy, the only person he'll die slower than is _you_ when I get my hands on you." She hadn't raised her voice, hadn't flexed towards her weapons, hadn't even narrowed her eyes. It was the simple, plain truth. If I messed up Alistair she would have my head.

"You like him!" I exclaimed, giving out a small laugh.

"I like him impaling darkspawn. No more, no less. He's a fellow Warden – I have to tolerate him."

"Nothing more than polite acquaintance?" I asked with a smirk. Drake nodded her head.

"What you do doesn't bother me; just make sure he's focused. He was fine today, that's the only reason I'm allowing last night pass." Drake turned to go, face giving no clue of her true feelings.

"Oh, Drake?" She paused but didn't turn around, "this may comfort somewhat. Last night, Alistair needed quite a bit of, how shall we say, persuading?" Drake had whipped round with daggers at the ready before I even blinked, flying at me with full force and knocking me to ground, blade at my throat just as I rose one to hers. "Mere toleration would not warrant such a reaction."

"Do not touch another member of my party, or I will castrate you and leave you for the darkspawn." I lowered my dagger and remained silent, Drake rising and heading back to camp.

"But what if they come to me first?" I muttered, shedding my clothes and swimming out into the lake.

* * *

As I came back into camp, silence and a low burning fire greeted me. Everyone had turned in, though I could dimly make out the shape of the Qunari on the far hill, presumably providing a look out. I rolled out my blanket and curled up near the dying fire – most of the group had tents and supplies with them, but I never carried such things and had slept in worse places than a forest floor next to a fire. I woke briefly as the watch on the hill was changed but dozed until movement from one of the tents caused me to wake and I had a hand on the hilt of my dagger before I had even fully awoken.

"Zevran?" The ridiculously loud whispering of Alistair reached me and I relaxed my hand.

"Yes?"  
"I need to talk to you. Can we talk? Nothing too serious I promise, but I need to talk about this." I tucked my legs underneath me and dragged my blanket over my shoulders, now that the fire was more or less out the chill of the night was setting in. "Can we go to my tent?" Alistair asked and I looked up at him, realising that he had no ulterior motives but was simply freezing cold – I could hear his teeth chattering and see his arms shake. As I followed him back to his tent I glanced up to the hill and stopped in my tracks. Both Sten and Drake were sat on the hill, the Warden staring straight at me while the Qunari looked out over the lake beside her. I smirked and ducked down to go into Alistair's tent, half tempted to give out a loud sound of appreciation as I entered purely for the Warden's benefit.

"What is it?" Alistair asked as I sat down opposite him and laid my daggers on the ground.

"Sten and Drake, up on the hill together."

"Oh. Yeh, they do that a lot." Silence lapsed between us and I watched Alistair as he fiddling with the corner of his blanket. "I've realised that I don't have any feelings for Drake, it is simply because she was there for me after Duncan and is the only other Grey Warden." I studied Alistair closely as he spoke and waited a few seconds before replying.

"Liar." He looked up at me, but there was no denial there, simply quiet desperation.

"I don't know what to do Zevran. I've never been in love, never really even fancied someone, and now I've got Drake who completely disregards me, and you. You." Alistair let the last syllable roll off his tongue, like he was seeing how the pronoun felt on his tongue.

"Don't underestimate what Drake feels for you – she just has other things to think of. Remember, she lost her entire family to a traitor, was forcibly conscripted into the Grey Wardens, Duncan died and now she is leading the army against the Blight. I think issues of the heart are being suppressed."

"Wow, when you list it like that – I suppose she has been through more than any of us."

"But enough talk of her, what of me?" Hey, I never claimed to not be self-centred. I was bored of Drake and her problems, especially as I suspected more between her and Sten than she implied.

"I'm just confused." Alistair shrugged and went back to playing with his blanket. "Last night was good, amazing in fact," I rolled my eyes at a typical virgin's hyperbole, "and I get that there's no feelings attached."

"Few feelings." I interjected.

"What?" Alistair looked up, brow creased into a puzzled frown.

"Not no feelings, few feelings. You're not a job Alistair, I didn't have to seduce you in order to get close to you and kill you. There were feelings associated, just perhaps not the feelings you want."

"Oh. Well, I've said what I wanted to say. And if you don't want to be serious with me that's fine, absolutely fine, but I would like to still..." He began to blush and stuttered into silence. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

"Ah, you want more of this Antivan Elf? Then of course I must accept," Alistair broke into a grin, "but not tonight. Dawn is almost rising and camp shall be awakening soon." Alistair nodded in sad agreement, but grabbed hold of my wrist as I went to sheath my daggers and leave.

"Stay. Just lie with me for a while."

"And if the others see me leaving your tent in the morn? Will your embarrassment be able to stand it?"

"We'll find out when it happens." I grinned, that was probably the first time I had ever heard Alistair just accept something, without worry or consequence. I watched as the Warden moved onto his roll, stretching out and allowing me to gently push him onto his side with his back to me, allowing me to lie down beside him and slide and arm around his waist. Alistair's breathing quickly evened out, the soft even breath of sleep, but I stayed awake contemplating whether my punishment at the hands of Drake would outweigh the enjoyment I could have at the hands of the Warden in my arms.


End file.
